During the process of producing a worn article, a semi-finished product thereof, e.g., a web, is sometimes folded in two (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,367). When a web is folded in two, it is ideally folded with the edges on both sides being aligned with each other. However, it is typically difficult to fold a web in such a manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a folding apparatus and a method for producing a worn article in which a web is folded in two, wherein the two edge portions (opposite side edges) of the web can be brought into a predetermined positional relationship.